Olivia Measures Up Quotes
Olivia: I'm finally tall enough to go on the big rides at the amusment park. Ian: I am too. Olivia: That Doesn't count. you're on tippytoes. Ian: Mom i can go on the big rides this year. can't i? Mom: Will see ian. but they're be plenty of rides for everyone to do. Olivia: Oh look. The ticket boost Olivia: Yeah I'm made it Ian: I made It too. Helper: Sorry you're's don't count. Ian: Not tall enough Mother: aw it's okay swete i'll take you on the kiddy roller coaster. Olivia: Hey there are things about getting the older sister and things are about being the little brother. like the older sister gets to stay up later and be taller and the little brother gets too... well. hmmm welll there's must be somebody that's better about being the younger one. i'll keep thinking about it. Olivia: This is going to be so much fun. this is going to be so awsome Dad: Okay Olivia: whoooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! All: whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Olivia: let's do that again. Dad; i just thinking during the rides like when you grow up ian will grow much bigger than you. Olivia: bigger than me? Dad: Probably Olivia: A lot bigger Dad: Most Probably. Olivia: hmmmmmmm (Gasps) (stomping) (squirts) Ian: uh mmmm hey! Olivia: rules of life number 47 school glue has many uses. Dad: so what's everybody want to drink Ian: can i have milk please? Dad: now that's a good choice milk will grow you big and tall. Olivia: Tall? hey Ian Water is much more refreseing then milk. why don't you try some ice cold water. Ian: no milk. Olivia: how about lemonade. Ian: milk! Olivia: or a super size juice cup is a speical deluze take home heavy dutie suvenior bucket with a toy surprise inside And a three but loopy looop straw. Ian: Milk! but i'm have in with a super size juice cup in a speical seluze take home heavy dutie suvenior bucket with a toy surprise inside and a three but loopy loop straw. (Sluping) Ian: ahhhh Olivia: you're done with this aren'ts you? Mom: Oh look there's the man who guest's your ages. Olivia: I bet i think i'm at les ten. Man: let's see now i would say that you were... four! (sighing) Mom: Sweetie he guest wrong. that means you win a prize. Dad: kids look it's the world tallest and smallest person. Ian: i bet The tallest person thinks they drink a whole lot of milk. mom: okay kids it's time to go home. Olivia: glup glup glup julian can you come over right now ? glup glup glup Julian: what's the emergency? Olivia: i need to grow a lot or ian will grow much bigger than me. wait a minute. i got an idea . okay now you take my legs and pull that way i'll strech Julian; I don't think you canget tall and.. Olivia: come on let's try it. you had to pull harder. Julian: Hello little help? OLivia (glup glup glup) did i do it? am i'm tall enough? Ian: mom look. mom: ian i think you're going a growsprut Olivia: ian we need to have a litttle talk if your keep growing like this. there will be all kinds of things you won't be able to do. Julian: very true. Ian: like what? Olivia: well.. you won't be able to ride your bike. olivia: or.. or... julian: or play hide and seek. olivia; good one. olivia: 8 9 10 okay. really your not here I come. found you. olivia: or play baseball. play ball. ste rash ian: that's terible. what can i do to stop growing. Olivia; you can control how much you grow with your own fault. if you try very hard to grow you won't Julian: very true. Ian: i'm going to try. Olivia: i'm glad we have a little talk. hey dad. ian: Dad how tall will i be? Dad: hmmm great question well let's see here... (talking) Ian: all i want to know is how tall you are you think when i grow up. dad: oh well it's simple can you write you're height ian: can you ride your bike? dad: i can ian; and you play baseball right. dad: i herd three bases sent or fields? \ Ian: how about hide and seek are you good at that? dad: close your eyes for a secend. i very good at it. ian: whoa! thanks dad. i just how idea to go ahead and grow. olivia: you're making a mistake. little brothers are not bigger than sisters. teacher: don't forget tomorrow is pictures day so make sure to comb your ears and wear something nice. today we're going to practice for the class picture. now please form a line in front of me. one at a time one at a time. stand in front of this line if you're taller than this line please go stand in the back row. if you're shorter than this line please stand in the front row. olivia get in the front row please. francine: mother says i'm growing like a weed. olivia; hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (Gasp) olivia: i can't wait till i'll get taller. julian. when you're jump you very tall. olivia; thank you. julisn: it's not so great than the back row anyway. olivia: don't worry about me i have a plan. (gasp) (gasp) teacher. ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo francine: miss hoggenmuller my ear is.... dad: olivia i need to understand. olivia: i understand lots of things. dad: yes you do. but i needs you to understand one more. even if ian is taller thaan you when you grow up you will be as if big sister. olivia; can you tell me a story about you were little. dad; well the one of the best ways to grow big and tall is to get enough sleep. how about i'll tell a story about breakfast tomorrow. olivia; but i'm not tired. dad: i know good night olivia. olivia; good night dad. l